Under the Influence
by enlightened-hearts-ai
Summary: Four simple words never meant so much in his entire life. How does he plan to deal with the consequences of his weakness and can he be able to make her trust him again?
1. 1 Little Words

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Hugh Laurie, Jennifer Morrison, Fox or House MD… I'm just playing with the characters for a little while.

**Author's note:** Honestly, this idea popped into my head at around 5am a few days ago. Although what came to me was mostly the snarks House uses and a general plot. But anyway, this is my first House fanfic so please if you see that any of my characters are OOC drop me a line. Thanks for taking time to read this. No onto the story.

_I think I'm pregnant._

He never knew that so few words could turn his entire world upside down. He had prided himself on being untouchable. Nothing could faze him; nothing could make him feel. That was until she came along. Things started bubbling to the surface that he didn't know, or wanted to, exist anymore.

It had been five years since his last relationship. Stacy Warner was, in the beginning, the woman of his dreams. She could deal with his shit and deal it right back to him. The relationship had been great until his leg got in the way. She couldn't deal with him after his surgery and she had left. The day after she left, he had closed himself off to the world and had determined to never let anyone else through his heavily guarded wall of defense.

"I hate to interrupt the peace and quiet but is there actually a reason you're in my office?"

Being pulled from his thoughts, he looked up at his best friend.

"Aww Jimmy… couldn't I just be here to see my bestest best friend?" House snarked.

"If we were five and you weren't you then maybe but seeing as that's not the case, what do you want?"

"I give in. I'm here to profess my undying love. I've hidden it for far too long!" he gushed, accenting his statement with large hand movements that made him look like one of the psych patients he loved to torment. "I came here after I was turned down by Chase figuring you were the second best. I mean your hair is almost as pretty as his."

"Ok House… great. But now that you've told me maybe you can go and do some of the work you're supposed to do at work," Wilson responded coolly as he turned back to own patient files that he had been working on before House had come in.

Minutes passed by slowly and he had yet to hear the tell tale signs of his friends departure. Looking up slowly he looked at the man sitting on the other side of his desk.

"Are you hiding from Cuddy?" Wilson asked, knowing his friend well enough to know either he was hiding from her or something was seriously on his mind.

"I slept with her," House stated as if he was saying 'The sky is blue'. His stare shifted to the floor knowing that now he had told someone it was really true and not just the dream that he would forget by tomorrow.

Nearly choking on the coffee he had just taken a sip of, his head snapped up to stare at him.

Unbelievably shocked and slightly stuttering Wilson nearly yelled, "You… you slept with Cuddy?"

"Oh yeah, lots of times. Whenever she comes to tell me she wants me in the clinic she's really saying 'I want you now'. Can't you hear us in her office? She has whips and chains in her desk drawers. But I meant the other her," He said, at the last line once again his gaze dropping to look at his Nike covered feet.

Wilson stared, his mouth hanging slightly open. Had he just heard him right? The other her. It could only be one other person seeing as House had all but declared war on Stacy after she brought Mark to the hospital again last week. He'd stolen Mark's sandwich off his plate at lunch and had once again sat in on a therapy session. Needless to say, it had ended with Stacy in House's office screaming about how she couldn't stand him and him calmly responding with how he couldn't understand why.

He had meant Cameron.

**AN:** Don't worry this is not the end of the story. I've set this story up to be short chapters each time mainly focusing on two-ish characters at a time. This time obviously it was Wilson and House. The next chapter will be Cuddy and Cameron. Thank you once again for reading and if you even like this a tiny bit please review


	2. 2 Bombshell

Hello hello everyone. Yes I know it's been over 2 years since I updated. I lost interest in writing for a while with all my classes requiring writing in them. But here is a chapter and I hope you like it. I'm still looking for a beta so if you'd like to volunteer ^_^

I do not own House or anyone of the characters... although if I did House and Cameron would have gotten together in season 1!

--

How could she have been so stupid?

This was the question she had asked herself time and time again through out her life. Others had asked her the same thing when she was younger. She couldn't help but blame it on the blond hair back then. Now with her darker locks ,she didn't even have that excuse.

As she walked down the hallway of Princeton Plainsboro, the click-clack of her heels nearly demanded that people respect her. She could stomp down the hallway and interns would scurry just knowing she worked for House. It seemed as if with a snap of her finger she could have him swoop down and well she didn't really know what he would do exactly.

She chuckled at the mental image of House dressed as a vampire appearing out of thin air only to carry a poor intern off to his doom. She was broken out of her inner thoughts as someone appeared beside her.

"What are you smiling about?" Foreman asked as he walked around the nurse station counter.

"Oh so that's where you were," her head nodding toward the clinic, "House was wondering where you had run off to. Of course he decided you had run off to go break into someone's car," Cameron trailed off not entirely sure how to end her thought.

Foreman grumbled. "Yeah House was the one who sent me there," he said reaching up to unfasten his name badge. As he handed it to her she shook her head but smiled despite herself.

"I really should have known when you weren't there this morning. He sent Chase to the clinic right after he finished complaining about you not being there."

"I swear that man must have a drawer full of name badges. I'm pretty sure I have at least six of his myself."

"Yeah that does sound like him," she stopped walking, "but I'll see you in a little while. Cuddy called me to her office to talk to me about something," she said as she turned to look at him.

"Oh. Is everything alright?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Yeah, she just wanted to ask me about something House did," she said as she walked away. She really hated lying to him like that, but of course she couldn't just come out and tell him the truth. It really wasn't any of his business anyway; she reasoned with herself.

She stopped in front of the wooden door of Cuddy's office willing herself to knock. Cuddy and herself had never been on a friend level. If anything the only thing they shared was House, or rather having to put up with him on a daily basis. And the fact that they were both women. She hoped Cuddy would understand her situation, seeing that the two things she shared with her would make it clear why this step was needed.

Raising her fist to knock, she was shocked when the door was yanked away suddenly and a woman came barging out screaming at her.

"House! Where the hell have. Oh Dr. Cameron I thought you were House. I asked him to come to my office over an hour ago. I'm sorry," she trailed off.

Slightly frazzled but none worse the wear, Cameron answered quietly. "No it's my fault. I didn't have an appointment or anything."

"Unless you're House you don t need one. I only make him have one so I know when I need to save my voice. House equals yelling," the older woman quipped. Returning to her position behind her desk; she motioned for Cameron to sit down.

"So what s up?" Cuddy began, "I haven't seen any nurses running down the hall screaming or had any patients threaten to sue us today so I assume it's still about House."

"Well."Cameron was at a loss for words. In all actuality it was about House, just not the way Cuddy meant. "I wanted to talk to you about a change of position for a while."

"Oh my God, what has House done now?!" Cuddy yelped out as she stood up in her chair, "First he terrorizes the patients and makes the nurses cry but really? Did he really have to drive away his own team? I though he liked you for God s sake," she continued on, mainly talking to herself as she picked up her phone and put it back down a few times.

Cameron couldn't help but smile. Cuddy did care; maybe not about her exactly but at least about the team sticking together. She had a sinking feeling that it was because House would never hire another team but she chose to ignore that.

After several attempts to get Cuddy's attention, Cameron yelled, "Lisa!"

"Oh, I m sorry. I m just so mad at House right now. If I knew where he was I would take his cane and chuck it out the window or something," she said losing quite a bit of her steam.

"Don t worry about House. He hasn't done anything to drive us away. It's not even really about him," she said trying to steer the conversation away from him. "I need a change for my health or rather the health of my child," her hand coming to rest on her still flat belly.

--

Author's Note: That's about it for this chapter. Once again I think I'm gonna stick with short chapters but it may change. The next should be out sometime later next week and will have Wilson in it... just not sure who else yet. So review and let me know how you like it. Until next time.


	3. 3 Rumor Has It

**Author's Note**: So… I said in my profile a while back that wanted to discontinue this story. Well over a year later I've caught the writing bug again. As I've said before, these will be SHORT chapters between two-ish characters. I will say that as I progress I plan to make them a tad longer each time. Let's see where this takes us shall we? I should also point out that I've only seen up until season 4 of House so we will not be following cannon of the story. The story line made me quite angry, so just make believe that anything after season 1 never happened

**Under the Influence**

**Chapter 3 – Rumor Has It**

When the screaming had come from Cuddy's office, everyone in the hospital knew something was up. Of course when Cameron had exited from said office with a stunned look on her face, everyone knew that something was linked to her. The nurses gossiped on their lunch hour and far over, as even the patients began to speculate what had went on between the dean and House's prettiest duckling.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Foreman responded, looking around the cafeteria, "Haven't people heard Cuddy scream enough when it comes to House? Why should Cameron being there make a difference?"

The man who sat across from him was tuned into the chatter around him, the buzz of the room drawing him in. He'd heard from a doctor in pediatrics that Cuddy had found out Cameron was suing House. A Nurse from the emergency room had said that Cameron had broken up with Cuddy; their secret love affair hidden from everyone until this very moment. He'd even heard a rumor about Cameron being pregnant from some patient that had passed by.

Robert Chase had always been one for gossip. Being a 'pretty boy' as House put it had landed him with his fair share of women. Even in grade school, his friends had been all girls and his time was spent talking about the latest fashions and who was going out with whom at school. Sadly, none of these sounded even plausible to him.

"Chase, are you even listening to me?" the older man said, his voice betraying the annoyance he felt.

"Yeah," the Aussie sputtered, focusing his attention on his table-mate, "Just trying to get a handle on what's going on around here."

A scowl formed over Foreman's face. He should have known Chase would be roped in by idle gossip.

"Did you even hear me when I said I talked to Cameron this morning?" he asked beyond exasperated.

"What?" Chase responded, now fully comprehending what Foreman said, "When? Did she say anything?"

"Hell man, if you'd been listening to me for five seconds you would have heard me say that Cameron told me that House and her got married last night. She even showed me the ring," he deadpanned.

All reasonable thought left Chase's mind at that moment. How in the world could House have… wait... his mind paused for a moment as he looked at the man across the table. That ass.

Staring back at his colleague, he seethed as Foreman dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"You know, that's not even funny."


	4. 4 Multitudes

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the great response to the newest chapter! I wasn't sure if anyone would care for another Hameron story, but I'm glad you do. I have added a bit of interaction between C&H, but we won't see major stuff until next chapter. Hope you guys you don't mind

*Warning* There will be a bit of language in the chapters from here on out. Remember, this is House we're dealing with.

**Under the Influence**

**Chapter 4 – Multitudes**

After being kicked out of Wilson's office for the third time, he gave up on harassing him for the day. He'd already blown the poor man's mind; he didn't want to kill him. Since he didn't have his best friend to pick apart his brain, he figured he'd mess with the team a bit. However, he hadn't seen the ducklings all morning. There was no case on the whiteboard and the crashing sounds that had come from his office that morning had guaranteed they would avoid him like the plague. Their nametags left behind signaled that quite a few Dr. Houses were roaming around the hospital today.

He groaned. He hadn't meant to think about multiple Houses; little Houses… with baby feet and dirty diapers.

The thought of another fucked up human on this earth because of him made his stomach churn. How the hell had this happened? He knew _how_ it'd happened being a doctor and all, but why him?

He knew that answer too. If there was a god, he liked to see him squirm. That plus Vicodin and Tequila didn't mix very well.

**{Flashback}**

Cuddy had found him early that morning and had forced hours upon hours of hard labor onto him. Really it had only been a few hours of clinic duty, but who was counting? It had drained him all the same.

The nasally whine of congested children grated on his nerves like nails on a chalkboard, or whiteboard in his case. So, as the last file of the day slipped from his fingers and was flung at the unsuspecting nurse, he limped his way out the front door not caring that it was only 1:30 in the afternoon.

Making it to his bike before someone stopped him shocked him a bit. Admittedly he wasn't an Olympic sprinter and he had expected one of the nurses to inform Cuddy, but no one came. Thankfully his keys jingled in his pocket when he reached for them. The engine roared to life in the stillness of the afternoon while his mind wondered where to go.

The cool New England breeze felt good to his skin as it whipped around him. Today wasn't a day to be stuck inside telling the masses they were all idiots with head colds. Today should be spent driving along the coast. Hell, even piss drunk on his couch sounded like a more reasonable way to spend the day.

"Humm," he pondered out loud, "The coast is too damn far away."

Counting the coast out, he jerked the bike into oncoming traffic. Screeching tires and cursing followed as the bike rounded towards home. The shoreline may have been too far out, but Jos_é _and his couch were always more than obliging.

* * *

The ringer he dreaded hearing trilled from his pocket. It'd taken her longer than expected. There was no mad woman chasing him on his way home that was for sure.

"Damn," he sighed, jerking his hand away from the keys still in the knob to answer his phone. He anticipated the yelling so he forwent the usual bullshit.

"Mommy, you said I only had to do an hour of clinic duty before I was free. How was I supposed to know you didn't mean work all-together?"

He could just see the look on her face. Somewhere between seething and annoyed he'd imagine.

"House, you know damn well what I meant! If you aren't back here in 20 minutes I'm docking your pay and sending every over-protective parent with a sniffling five year old up to see you for an in depth diagnosis courtesy of me."

He flinched as he heard the phone slam on the other end. Shaking his head he stared longingly at his couch before closing the front door again.

* * *

The familiar gate echoed through the halls as he made his way toward diagnostics. From the elevator he'd seen an enraged Cuddy gesturing wildly at the white board while Cameron stood vigil at the coffee maker, presumably waiting for him, red cup in hand.

Foreman stood to open the door. The tension in the room was palpable.

"Cuddles, what's got your panties in a bunch?" he asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stepped toward her, "Your vibrator on the fritz again? Oh! Sorry! I forgot you named him. How's Mr. Buzz doing?"

She blushed a bit before meeting his gaze, "I don't see why I don't fire your ass on the spot."

Pausing, she walked over to the table to retrieve the patient file. Handing it to him she motioned for him to sit down.

"House," glaring at him before continuing, "We're transferring in a case from New York. His parents are donors of ours who've asked for you personally. The Ritchersons will be here tomorrow morning. I want ideas people. No one goes home until this is solved. I can't have them pulling funding from another department because we can't diagnose a simple case like this."

"Simple?" he asked flipping through the file.

* * *

It had been hours, possibly even days. The room was starting to narrow in on them, he was sure. Even the oasis that was his office had seemed smaller than normal.

There was over 20 pages of patient history, most of which was taken from the past year and a half. Thankfully Cuddy began a short rundown of key points. Marcus Ritcherson, 26, was a marathon runner at the top of his game until midway through the Princeton 500k he'd collapsed. After being sent to Johns Hopkins and the Mayo Clinic, his parents had settled on the renegade doctor who was still talked about at his Alma mater.

"House? Are you even listening?" Foreman called from the conference room.

After the facts of the case were written on the white board, Cuddy had left them to ponder for a while. House had left the team abruptly as well, much preferring the blare of his Ipod to the sounds of Chase's heavy breathing and the tap of Cameron's pen against the table.

"What's there to listen to? Finally decided to put on your big boy pants and bring your brain to work today?" his snark falling short of his usual malice. Turning his back to the door, he yelled to them, "Come wake me if you think of something."

He was tired. There was no way around it. Not only had the clinic hours made him miss General Hospital, but the 11:15 nap in Pediatrics he took every day had been cut out as well.

"House," a small voice roused him some time later.

"Huh?" he asked, his eyes still closed, "Anything?"

"No, not yet. I just wanted to let you know they're here now. The Ritchersons have been asking for you for the past hour, but I told them you were in a meeting."

"A meeting?" his leg throbbed as he straightened in his chair to look at the clock, "At 2am? Dr. Cameron, you didn't lie to a patient's family now did you?"

Glancing at her, he couldn't help his roaming eyes. Her hair was tousled and thrown over one shoulder in an attempt to get it out of her face, her blazer and vest were missing leaving her in only a simple black t-shirt, and she had clearly had enough of her sensible heels as she padded further toward him barefoot.

"I've learned from the best," she grinned, handing him the bottle of Vicodin that he had begun to search for in the pockets of his jacket.

Where had she gotten those, he wondered to himself. Opening the bottle, he popped three pills under his tongue waiting for them to dissolve before swallowing. Tossing the bottle back on his desk he looked back at her expectantly.

"You still here?"

He didn't mind her there; as a matter of fact he actually enjoyed her when she was relaxed like this. Uptight, work Cameron was fun to tease, but was wound too tightly for him most times. The doctorly façade faded away on long nights like these and she seemed almost human.

"Well yeah," she muttered looking down at her hands, "I was hoping I could stay in here. The boys are at each others throats already. I'm sure Foreman is going to punch Chase any minute now."

"Good. Maybe he'll actually shut up for once. Kangaroo boy needs to be knocked down a few notches… Thinking is hair is prettier than mine," he trailed off trying to make her smile.

The easy look on her face made him feel warm inside. He'd never admit it, but she had wormed her way into his mind. He thought about her more times a day than he was comfortable with and Wilson had called him out on it numerous times.

_You like her_, he'd say. He'd deny it with his dying breath, but there rang a bit of truth to it. Not even Stacey had been able to occupy so much of his mind.

"So?" she began, but was interrupted by the sound of her pager, and then his, going off.

Reading the message quickly, he glanced up just in time to see her sprinting down the hallway ahead of him.

**A/N**: Woo! So sorry I left this midway through the flashback, but it was getting kind of long. I PROMISE I'll get to some House/Cameron time next chapter

As always please review and I'll see you next time! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!


End file.
